The Price of the Bride
by Wongvhan
Summary: Gabriel and Balthazar teaming up to negotiate the dowry of Dean Winchester. Featuring a character who will not be named.


'Confused' is an understatement when John Winchester found himself with two angels in his living room. It is even more baffled when one of them is the one who welcomed Jesus Christ to Earth a millennium ago while the other one just looks so gay and if he bends down, John swears he could see the angel's crotch through that ridiculously low V-neck.

"We have come on behalf of our little brother Castiel to settle the dowry of Dean Winchester." Crossing his leg and looking more smug every second passes, Gabriel announced.

John is dumbfounded.

Gabriel looks at the man and chuckles. "I see who Dean-o gets that expression from."

John's brain starts to collect itself so the first sentence that comes out is naturally "I'm sorry?"

Gabriel shrugs to Balthazar in a silent 'Can you believe this man?'

With the same arrogant attitude, Balthazar cleared his throat and says to John "You see. Your son - Dean and our brother Castiel are in love. They want to get married."

John looks from one man to the other, "I'm aware of that.". The lover couple talked to him about their plan a week ago and John even gave them his blessing.

Balthazar continues slowly, "But they did not tell you our tradition."

"What tradition?"

Now, the two angels turn to look at each other. Gabriel closes his eyes and nods, biting his lips in a mocking gesture. Balthazar pretends to care and put his hand on his shoulder like it's a tragedy only both of them can comprehend.

Anyway, Gabriel talks to John again. "When an angel wants to marry a human, there must be a dowry."

"A dowry?"

"Yes, a dowry."

"What dowry?"

Balthazar sighs, "Dean Winchester really IS your son."

Gabriel ignores his brother and keeps on talking. "A dowry aka the price of the bride. It's tradition that the adults or the leader of the two families must settle this."

John frowns. "Why is my son the bride?"

Gabriel arches his eyebrow. "You really wanna know?"

John thinks and the answer hit him. No, he really doesn't want to know. In fact, he prefers to never know.

"I thought so too" Gabriel winks. "Now, we need you to state the price"

"The price?"

Balthazar snorts. "Yes, the price. I hope we don't have to repeat that because what's wrong with you bloody Win—-"

Gabriel raises his hand to stop Balthazar. "John, you should state your son's price."

Why is this happening to him? John asks himself as he feels like someone is hammering the back of his eye. He needs a moment to think. No, he needs these angels to go away. It all comes rushing into his mind and before he knows it, he says "1957."

"What?" The angels ask at the same time.

Clutching the side of his head, John says "1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa" aka the most expensive classic car on Earth and John did not know where that came from.

When he looks up again, the angels are silence but Gabriel looks downright furious.

"How dare you?" The small archangel growls.

"Gabriel." Balthazar tries to calm the angel by calling his name. It doesn't work. Gabriel starts to glow.

"How dare you ask for such a petty thing?" Gabriel demands. His words echo in the living room which somehow darkens in that instant.

To be honest, there is very few man who's braver than John Winchester, but at that very moment, the veteran can do nothing but nailed to his armchair, listening to Gabriel's rage.

"You think I could let my brother marry a human whose price is so low?" Gabriel expands the shadow of his wings.

"Gabe." Balthazar shakes his head.

"A car? Castiel owns Thursday and he's going to marry a man who's worth as much as a car?" Gabriel bellows and even glows brighter.

John slumps further down his seat. The light bub above him explodes. The water in his glass makes it seem like he's in Jurassic Park and there are noises of many things at once. Thunder strikes down at his front yard and Mary's rose bush bursts into flame.

Then suddenly everything is normal and Gabriel is laughing again.

"Nah! I'm just kidding. The car is fine. You know what? I'm gonna include an insurance policy too. Just in case." He slaps his own knee and points out that John's face was priceless and he loves it very much. Balthazar looks bored.

Gabriel's laughter goes on for a full minute before he can compose himself and turns to John again. "Where were we? Oh right. So we settle the dowry price of the bride. Now, it's our turn to ask a present for the groom."

Balthazar lays back against the couch and smirks, obviously enjoying this as much as Gabriel does.

Gabriel states the price, "The Treasure of Atlantis" Then he and Balthazar high-five. Yeah.

"Deal and deal."

Another voice announces and a very thin man in black walked into the living room. His cane falls heavy in rhythm with every step the man takes.

John cannot take his eyes off the man, but from the corner of his eyes, the two angels are now sitting straight.

The man nods to John. "John." His greeting is short and simple but his presence fills the room. He takes his position beside John's armchair and makes Gabriel and Balthazar feel like they should give up their seat to the man. In fact, they do. The man sits in the middle of the couch and pours himself a tea from god-knows-where-it's-from-because-John-didn't-put-it-there.

"We've never met, John. But your son -Dean, especially - is a frequent visitor to my home." He pauses, glancing at the two angels. "A wedding is a sacred ceremony and a celebration of two soul joining together as one. Now, it looks like someone want to ruin Dean and Castiel's wedding." He doesn't glance anymore but look at the angels directly before addressing John again.

"I'd like to adopt your son. As his godfather, of course."

Gabriel snorts, clearly understands the irony.

"Who are you?" John asks.

The thin man answers, "Dean and I share a similar taste in fast food. The question here is, will you accept my offer?"

Despite himself and the chill surrounding him, John finds himself trusting the man who appears to overpower one of heaven's most terrifying weapon.

"Yes." John says simply.

The man smiles - if you can call it a smile - and gets up. "Very well then." He strides to the exit. "The dowry will be taken care of. I expect no further complication from the groom's family."

Gabriel and Balthazar are shrinkable at the moment.

"Goodbye." The man says and disappears.

* * *

Dean knows himself pressing against a very warm body even before he wakes up. His legs are tangled with Castiel and even if he looks at them, he still cannot tell which two legs are his.

He refuses to open his eyes. So does Castiel.

Dean snuggles closer and a thought occurs to his mind so, he has to ask, "You think Gabe and Bal will fuck with my dad."

Sleepily, Castiel answers "Mmmhmm…"

Castiel's breath on Dean's forehead feels nice.

"You think we should do something?" Dean murmurs.

"Mmmhmm." Castiel replies in his throat.

"Me neither."

And Dean let himself fall asleep in the arm of his angel. He's so the bride in this wedding but it doesn't matter. Not at all.


End file.
